


See you around./再會囉

by conanlan



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, 不可違抗噗神, 自虐文, 骰題跟風
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24164218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conanlan/pseuds/conanlan
Summary: 瑞奇認為自己一直以來都是單相思，然而32年後才知道⋯⋯簡而言之就是一段擦身而過的感情。
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 1





	See you around./再會囉

**Author's Note:**

> 不要恨我，要恨就恨噗神。  
> 我只是覺得有趣玩個骰題，結果骰出來叫我寫「祭拜回憶中的他」⋯⋯我自己都想撞牆好嗎。  
> 基本上是接續電影第二章，加上一點小說的氛圍寫的。  
> （然後我還自虐畫了插圖，完全有病。）

瑞奇足足花了五年，才提起勇氣回到這個既封閉且無聊又小不拉嘰的城鎮。德利，他的故鄉、他的出生地、他的童年回憶之處。

他開著車，感受主街上那早已不復返的時光，一路往荒原駛去。

今天是那個日子。他逃避了五年不想面對的日子。

瑞奇在親吻橋前停下了車，再度站到刻痕前，伸手摸了一下。

「……嘿，小艾。」瑞奇臉上的笑容依舊酸澀，他以為五年後自己會好一點，但這份感情似乎一點都沒有消散。

『不要那樣叫我，Trashmouth。』瑞奇彷彿可以聽到艾迪這麼回應著。這些日子以來，他常常在意識朦朧之中聽到艾迪的聲音。

於是他默默走向荒原，看著記憶中的艾迪跑在前面，一如往常地對自己燦笑，『瑞奇！再慢吞吞，吊床就會被佔走了喔！』

艾迪向來什麼都講求速度。不但跑得飛快、腦子也動得快，尤其激動起來講話的速度更是驚人。

而瑞奇就是喜歡看著這樣的他。

「沒人跟你搶了啦！老兄。」瑞奇淡淡地笑了笑，跟著艾迪來到了地下俱樂部。

經過了這些年，這個魯蛇們的秘密基地似乎變成一些小動物們曾暫居的窩。

瑞奇小心地爬下梯子，看著俱樂部裡各種被『闖入』的痕跡，無奈地聳聳肩。

「………這下史丹要崩潰了吧。」瑞奇不禁露出微笑。

那個總是戒慎恐懼，集潔癖與強迫症於一身的史丹利，看到俱樂部變成現在這個樣子鐵定會逼大家重新大掃除的。

『那你還不快動手。』瑞奇彷彿能聽到史丹利冷淡的聲音從耳邊傳來。

『對啊！快點去拿掃把！你知道動物會帶給人類多少傳染病嗎？要是我因此生病就怪你頭上！大蠢貨！』艾迪一定會跟著這麼說。他跟史丹利在衛生習慣上的共識總是如此契合。

「是是是，你們兩個真的有夠誇張。這麼一點髒亂哪會怎樣……」瑞奇喃喃說著，拿起陳年的掃除用具勉強清了個大概，又順手整了整大家小時候留在這邊的東西。

瑞奇撈出了一個資料夾，從上面整齊的字跡看起來是艾迪的字，寫著『Trashmouth，生日快樂！』他看著資料夾皺了皺眉，說實在的，瑞奇不記得這是什麼了。

他小心翼翼打開封口的纏線，抽出了一張紙。瞬間想起來了，是他15歲那年始終解不出來的謎題。

『如果你解得出來，就能知道一個天大的秘密！』他還記得艾迪這麼說的時候，那雙狡黠又期待的眼睛看起來有多可愛。然而當年的他，實在沒什麼耐性，看沒兩下就翻了個白眼，還嘴硬地說艾迪的秘密關他什麼事。老天，為什麼他當年不多堅持一下。

看著手中泛黃的紙，就像看到艾迪站在他面前微笑著說：『哼嗯，雖然晚了點，但你現在還是可以知道的喔。』  
瑞奇猶豫了一下，還是默默坐了下來。

「……好吧，看看我現在能不能多一點毅力啊。」

『拜託你有點長進喔，托茲。』感覺史丹利聽到他這麼沒志氣的發言，一定會面無表情地嘲諷他。

瑞奇嘆了一口氣，「首先，麥可家有羊圈有牛欄但沒有什麼？提示：四腳動物的家。」瑞奇沈默了一下，「拜託，艾迪，你寫這什麼爛謎題！」他扶了扶額頭，可以想像自己當年為什麼會喪失耐性。他彷彿又聽到艾迪的笑聲。好懷念。他突然想起當時艾迪第一次踏進來俱樂部時那句『那是什麼？馬廄嗎？』……所以，會是馬廄嗎？姑且先這樣吧。

他繼續看下一道謎題，「超級英雄都有秘密基地，反派也有。那山上的反派躲哪裡？」瑞奇眼神死地看著題目，「……去你的，好歹給我提示啊，小艾。」

他決定先放棄，把其他題目一起看完再說。「第三題：我最討厭的水上活動是什麼？」噢，這題倒是容易多了，是釣魚。艾迪死都不肯摸蚯蚓的樣子讓瑞奇勾起了嘴角的笑意。感覺漸入佳境？

瑞奇提起興致繼續看最後兩題，「每個星期三晚上你怎麼來找我的？」唔，瑞奇想了想，星期三晚上通常是跟艾迪一起看漫畫的日子。但是卡斯布拉克太太對瑞奇總是一臉嫌惡的表情，於是他總是偷偷爬過艾迪房間的窗……爬窗？瑞奇挑挑眉，好吧，先這樣。最後一題，「……花生、蝦子、雞蛋，哪一個我過敏最嚴重？」瑞奇輕笑了一下，蝦子。雖然艾迪宣稱會過敏的食物很多，但真的會過敏的是蝦子，噢，還有腰果。

瑞奇重新在腦中整理了一下狀況，「好吧，艾迪親愛的，我現在知道的……唔，猜測的，有馬廄、釣魚、爬窗、蝦子。所以？？？」他看了紙上最後一行提示，「……藏寶圖就是要組合起來才知道地點喔！加油！……加什麼油，用什麼驚嘆號啊你……」瑞奇無奈地笑了笑。所以……最後結果會是，地點？

瑞奇拿出身上的筆，開始把詞彙寫下，試著分解開來重新組合。

「……馬釣爬蝦？廄魚窗子？」雖然還少一個詞解不出來，瑞奇還是決定先試試看了。看來一對一組起來不行，那就交叉組合吧。

「嗯……馬魚爬子？廄釣窗蝦？咦？」瑞奇眨了眨眼，他很肯定這唸起來絕對是有意義的。釣窗蝦，是不是很像吊床下？廄…釣窗蝦。廄……舊的？就是？就在？嗯……少了的字會是『在』嗎？瑞奇重新看了看第二題，突然眼睛一亮，山寨。鐵定是山寨！寨！答案是『廄寨釣窗蝦』！就在吊床下！！！

瑞奇趕緊起身走到吊床下方，撥開枯葉和泥塵，仔細查看後發現一塊有著『X』鑿痕的木板。瑞奇稍微用了點力翻起那塊板子，拿出一個緊緊密封著的鐵盒露出了微笑。雖然過了這麼多年，但艾迪謹慎的態度依舊表露無遺。

瑞奇深吸了一口氣，準備看看艾迪這個遲了三十年的生日禮物。打開鐵盒後，裡面是枚銀製頂針跟一個橡果扣子。

「……什麼啊？？？」瑞奇皺了皺眉，拿起來看了一下，眼角注意到裡頭還有一張字條。他讀完字條的時候，沈默了好一陣子。

『恭喜你啊，瑞奇。這下你可以想開一點沒？』如果史丹利在這裡，或許會這麼說。

「還真是謝謝你的關心喔，尤瑞斯。」

雖然瑞奇從來沒有這麼後悔過，但也從來沒有這麼高興過。

『所以，你知道了我的秘密，那你的答案是什麼？』艾迪應該會這麼問吧。眨著那雙狡黠又期待的眼睛，瞬也不瞬地看著自己。艾迪永遠比自己還勇敢。

「……我也會把我的吻給你，艾迪。」瑞奇看著手中已遞不出去的橡果扣子，流下了眼淚。

當時到底艾迪是用什麼心情看著他放棄的？「對不起，我應該再多堅持一下……」

瑞奇抬起頭，看著記憶中的艾迪對自己微笑，一邊說了『沒關係。再會囉，瑞奇。』一邊給了自己道別的擁抱。

「……再會，my love。」

＊＊＊

『嘿，瑞奇，還記得我跟你提過彼得潘的事嗎？我現在就跟溫蒂一樣，想送你個吻又擔心你這麼白癡會不會搞不懂我意思。但我希望你會懂。如果懂的話，你願意回應我嗎？』

「史丹……你真的覺得他看得懂嗎……」艾迪皺著眉看著史丹利。他已經來來回回重寫了好幾次，地板上都是被他揉掉的字條。

「……那蠢貨看不懂你就死了這條心啊。」史丹利一副事不關己的樣子。然而願意讓艾迪待在自己房間，還陪他煩惱一下午，史丹利根本就沒有他嘴上說的那麼無所謂。他抬頭看了艾迪一眼，嘆了一口氣，「別那麼喪氣。瑞奇絕對喜歡你喜歡得要命，盲人都看得出來。」

「……盲人什麼都看不見好嗎。」艾迪噗哧一笑，「但反正我就要離開德利了，不管他看不看得懂，這都是我最後的機會了對吧？」

「……你什麼時候才要跟他說你要離開？」

「……至少等他生日過後吧。」艾迪淡淡地說。

史丹利眉宇間透露出了一絲感傷。

「嘿，別那麼喪氣。」艾迪調皮地學他的語氣這麼說。

史丹利無奈地翻了個白眼。

艾迪看看他，露出了微笑，「……一直以來都謝謝你了，史丹。」

**Author's Note:**

> 一直很喜歡彼得潘的故事中，溫蒂跟他互贈『親吻』的橋段。因為彼得不知道什麼叫做吻，所以溫蒂給了他頂針作為代替。彼得很高興地回贈橡果扣子作為他的吻，而這個吻最後甚至救了溫蒂一命。  
> 有時候我總是在想，假如他們早一點知道彼此的感情的話，是不是就能改變點什麼？  
> 然而⋯⋯好。我不想說了。你們都懂。  
> 如果想看更虐的動圖版本，我會上傳在推特，帳號一樣是conanlan。再會（欸）


End file.
